Parasitic nematodes infection of plants and animals are widespread with approximately 3 billion people being infected worldwide, 100 million lives lost, and an estimated $80 billion worth of crops lost annually to these organisms. Human conditions include river fever and elephantiasis each of which cause terrible human suffering. Parasitic nematodes are also a major problem in livestock, horses, and pets. Free living nematodes also damage plants during feeding, compete for oxygen, and transmit disease. Certain anti-nematode agents are commercially available. Disadvantages to these agents, such as the carbamates, include their extreme toxicity to most animals and all humankind. Other agents, such as ivermectin and its derivatives have undesirable toxic effects and potentially severe side effects especially those related to behavior and mental health. In addition, ivermectin resistant strains of nematodes develop relatively quickly and are reported in crops, livestock, and humans.
It is clear from the widespread and sever nature of the nematode problem and the adverse or toxic nature of many nematode treating agents, that more effective compounds and methods for controlling nematodes and identifying anti-nematode agents are needed.